The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to natural language processing (NLP).
NLP is a field of computer science, artificial intelligence, and computational linguistics related to the interactions between computers and human natural languages, such as programming computers to process large natural language corpora. Disambiguating concepts in natural language is a field of computational linguistics in a computing software that identifies a meaning of a word, phrase, or abbreviation in a sentence.